


Storm Sente Has Sex With Argus Hakan

by StormSechs



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Hexepta: Mayor Attack (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gay Sex, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSechs/pseuds/StormSechs
Summary: Storm Sente experiments with his sexual urges to one of the same gender.
Relationships: Storm Sente/Argus Hakan
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente Has Sex With Argus Hakan

"Fuck me," said Storm Sente. "Please. As long as you consent."

He said it to nobody in particular but somebody answered it anyway, it was his long-time friend Argus Hakan.

"Oh," said Storm. "Homosexual relationships are not something I had previously considered. However I am very much open to it."

"Good," said Argus. "I'll fuck your brains out Brittyboy."

Argus threw Storm under the bed and ripped his clothes off then ripped his own clothes off too.

Storm's dick was big, and when it got hard it was bigger than the man himself. Argus was a short man so he had to get on a stepladder to reach the top of it and he jumped on it and it became a milk fountain.

"Ride harder Argus," moaned Storm.

Argus rode Storm into the sunset with meat milk spraying everywhere and everyone had their glasses out trying to get it so they could drink it because milk is healthy, it strengthens your bones and teeth.

Not only that, but since this was milk coming from the intelligent Sine Sententia, it strengthened their brains too.

Then Argus climbed down but Storm kept leaking. Argus' mouth attached itself to the source and sucked on it as hard as he could.

"Meat milk is energizing," Argus said between gulps.

Then it ended.

"You have my gratitude, Argus Hakan, I have decided I am not homosexual and will now only consider relationships with those of the female race," said Storm.

"That's understandable Storm Sente, personally I enjoyed every moment of it and will be pursuing further relationships with those of the same gender identity as myself."

"I understand and respect that Argus."

Professor Layton walked in.

"What the devil did you leave me out for boys?" said Layton.

They had a threesome.


End file.
